Our Little Secret
by tootsieXpopXdiscovery
Summary: A cute little Dramione oneshot! Hermione is upset and Draco is a shoulder to cry on. Since when are you nice? Never, except now. R


**AN: This was very random and it just came to me so I had to get it out. It isn't great but better ones will be on their way. It is also really short but whatever. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: The dancing Bananas say JKR owns the boy with the scar!!!! Not me!**

**Hermione's POV**

_Click Click Click_

My shoes bang against the hard stone floor of Hogwarts as the tears blur my vision. My name is being called but I don't stop as I try to find a secluded spot. Breathing heavily I come across a small corridor that people rarely walk down and slide down the wall behind a chipping statue. I don't bother to wipe the tears away as I pull my legs carefully toward my chest and rest my head in between my slender knees.

I hear a sound. Shoes, I decide. It's probably Harry or Ron coming to comfort me. They don't know what's wrong though. I'm not really sure what's wrong either. I keep my head buried as I feel a presence sit next to me on the stone. Is it Ron or Harry? Probably Harry. Ron can't comfort me, not now. Why isn't he talking?

Slowly I lift my head to find grey eyes overflowing with comfort boring into my watery brown ones. I gasp but it makes me choke and he puts his cold hand on my shoulder to make sure I am okay. He talks.

"What's wrong?" Draco asks the question I have been dreading.

"Why should I trust you?" I choke out and take a shaky breath to calm myself down.

"Because you can and I know you need to tell some one why you ran out of Transfiguration class sobbing. So, what is wrong?" I'm surprised at his soft voice. It's almost as if he cares.

"Since when are you nice?" I question and stop trying to wipe away the flowing tears.

"Never. Except now. I would take advantage of my odd behavior if I were you." The famous Malfoy smirk is plastered on his face. Something's different. There is no malice in it. It is not cruel. With a closer look I realize he is actually joking around with me. If he can open up so can I. The results of my rash actions briefly crosses my mind but I push them aside and I tell him my story.

"Ok, where do I start? Last year I started liking this boy in Gryffindor. I thought he liked me too but then he just stopped flirting with me. I thought I was actually in love with him. I got butterflies every time I saw him and he was never out of my head. He talked to me as a friend and soon I didn't get butterflies when I saw him. I didn't think about him anymore but I made myself believe I still held feelings for him. I did, a little bit just a tad more than friendship." I began and the water welled up into my eyes once again.

"He started talking to _HER. _Then it became flirting. It hurt at first. I cried many times. Just tears, no sobbing. Then when I thought it didn't bother me I would try to make it bother me. I wanted to believe I loved him. I spent extra time getting ready in the mornings and I went out of my way to get him to notice me. It didn't work. This morning I woke up and decided it would be the last day I tried. I actually put on makeup and the nicest clothes I could. I'm wearing high heels! I got some compliments. Some of my guy friends said I looked nice and Harry said I looked pretty. That was the best I got. He didn't notice." My brow furrows as I re live it and I look into his eyes again and I can tell he has been listening intently.

"He saw me but he didn't say anything. All day I waited but I knew I didn't really care if I let go. Then in transfiguration he was flirting with her and complimenting her. It didn't bother me and I just let myself realize that I haven't liked him in almost five months. This is really stupid, but I am crying because I don't like him anymore. Because I have nothing, no one, to look forward to. No one to dress up for. Nothing to hold on to. I feel like I lost what has been holding me up." I finish and I am in shock that I am pulled into an embrace.

He isn't laughing at me. Draco's hand rubs circles on my back as I sob into his shoulder. He whispers words of comfort in my ear and shivers run down my spine. My sniffles grow quiet and we pull back.

"That isn't stupid at all." Those were the only words spoken.

I mouth the words thank you because my voice betrays me. We stand up and he gives my hand a small squeeze. I look down and see our hands perfectly molded together and a small smile forms on my face. I look up and there are his eyes again. Taking a closer look I realize they are not light grey, they are an icy, deep blue. For a moment the ice in his eyes melt and we stare. Just stare. A familiar feeling flutters around my stomach but it is stronger than ever before. I blush as the moment slips away and reality pulls us back in.

"Don't let Weasley and that slut Brown get to you. He is an idiot if he can't see what is right in front of him." Draco breaks the silence and a rosy color is tinting his pale cheeks. He looks cute like that.

"You can't tell anyone what I told you." I reply and I am surprised to feel extremely confident that he will keep my feelings a secret.

"As long as you don't tell anyone that I was nice." That playful smirk plays across his face and I smile.

"Our little secret." I promise.

"Our little secret." He echoes and I uncontrollably hug him as gratitude and another feeling overcome me. His arms whined around my waist and he gives me a slight squeeze. The thought of Draco Malfoy hugging me makes me dizzy, unless that is from the feel of his arms embracing me. As we separate I look straight in his eyes and say "thank you."

I turn to walk away but he grabs my hand and brings it to his lips. They softly brush my skin and goosebumps shoot up my arm. He drops my hand and I know now is the time to go. One last thing stops me.

"Hermione, what was the best compliment you received today?" Draco asks, still in the same spot. I love how he says my first name, like it should be treasured and only to be said with great care.

"Harry said I looked pretty." I know I look crestfallen.

"Well I am completely truthful when I say I think you look stunning today and every day." An actual smile graced his features as he made a swift turn and walked away. I look into the shadows that he disappeared into as the blush rises and fades in color across my cheeks. I think I have some one else to hold on to.

**AN: So I hope you liked it! I AM NOT WRITING MORE FOR THIS STORY! It is a oneshot and it will stay that way. I am writing other things so check them out. More Dramiones will be coming, don't worry.**


End file.
